Steam-Shipping Drabbles
by Cole x Karly 4ever
Summary: 50 drabbles of Cole and Karly a.k.a. Steam-Shipping! R and R please! Flames are accepted! ON HIATUS!
1. Cake

**Hello Karly again! I am officially making random drabbles of me and Cole! These drabbles will be endless and I'm taking requests on them, so send them in! Please and thanks.**

**Oh, and btw, I came up with relationship names for my fave Ninjago couples! Cole and Karly are Steam-Shipping, Zane and Bianca are Frost-Shipping, Kai and Skylar are Tornado-Shipping, Lloyd and Lily are TFTA-Shipping (TFTA= Tough For Their Age), and Jay and Nya are Mecha-Shipping. They're not the best, I know, but I tried.**

**Anyways, I'm still taking requests on one-shots, so please let me know if you have an idea for one! Please and thanks!**

**Enjoy the first drabble!**

* * *

**Drabble 1: Cake**

"Come on Karly! I just want one bite!" Cole shouts. Karly has her arms around Cole and is struggling to keep him as still as possible.

"No way Cole! You're just going to eat the whole thing up, like last time!" she shouts.

"That's because Nya took too long with the food! I couldn't help if I was starving!" Cole shouts back.

"I don't care! I'm doing this for your own good!" she shouts back.

Cole then stops squirming. "Maybe this will convince you."

He turns around and gives Karly a soft kiss on the lips. Karly loses focus for a bit and slowly lets go of Cole. Cole smirks, takes a piece of cake, and eats it.

"I told you I just wanted one bite," he says.

Cole walks out of the kitchen, brushing his hand against the hair of a still stunned Karly.


	2. Dream

To Karly, being with Cole is a forever-lasting dream. It's like a real fantasy, a pretty cool oxymoron. Everytime they hug, kiss, hold hands, cuddle, and other stuff, Karly leaves the real world and enters Cole's world, a world full of love and passion.

When Karly goes to sleep in Cole's arms, her fantasy continues as a random dream about Cole pops up. Karly likes this because she and Cole get to do stuff that they couldn't do in real life, like ride a flying sail boat through heart-shaped clouds. Although the dreams don't last forever, their love surely will.

With all of these things coming together, this is definetly Karly's dream come true.


	3. Haunted

"Stop it! Just leave me alone!" Karly shouts at Ethan's ghost.

Ethan is a guy that had a huge crush on Karly. He would follow her around all the time, pass her notes, and even ask her out on dates. But Karly refused all of them and Ethan moved further into her personal space. He would always try to watch her, even if she's undressing or in the bathroom. Karly was so scared, she called the police. The police came, but Ethan refused to leave her. When the police kept shouting orders, Ethan grew angry and attacked the police. Then the police shot him and he fell on the ground, lifeless. Karly thought she was now safe. But she's wrong.

Ethan's ghost now lurks around and invades Karly's privacy wherever she goes. And now Karly is running away from Ethan's ghost who is trying to catch up with her. She trips over something and falls. Tears start forming in her eyes as Ethan's ghost comes closer to her...

Then all of a sudden, somebody splashes cold water on the ghost and it disappears for good. Karly turns to who threw the water. It's Cole.

Karly stands up and runs into Cole's arms. She is safe now. She is no longer haunted.


	4. Memory

"Hey Cole, come see this scrapbook I made of us!" Karly says, walking over and sitting next to Cole.

"Ok," Cole says with a nod. He puts down his book and looks at the scrapbook.

The book is full of photos taken during Cole and Karly's many trips together as a couple. They range from beaches, cities, amusement parks, all of that. Each of those photos contain a memory each, a memory that will be in their hearts forever.

Cole smiles and kisses Karly on the cheek. "That's very creative babe. You just added another everlasting memory. Right at this moment."


	5. Fragile

Some people say that Karly is very fragile. Meaning, she's very sensitive to people's negative comments. Wheter it's online or in real life, if Karly hears a negative comment about her, she gets upset very easily and she feels like life is a pain in the butt.

But Cole isn't a jerk to Karly. He understand's Karly's delicate heart and he makes her feel strong and tough. He's always there for Karly through thick and thin and will never leave her side. Cole is truly the right one for her.


	6. Promise

"Karly, I promise to always be there for you. I promise to show you my care. I promise to shower you with kisses every day and every night. I promise to stand up for those that hurt you. I promise that we'll be together forever. Overall, I promise you everything, and I mean _everything_."

Karly's smile brightens and she jumps into Cole's arms excitedly. She now forgives him after he apologized for yelling at her when he was in a bad mood. He may yell at her again, but at least he'll be able to keep these promises.


	7. Moonlight

Cole and Karly lay on the soft green grass, looking up at the starry sky while bathing themselves in the bright moonlight. They enjoy the moonlight; it's very beautiful and it reminds both Cole and Karly about each other.

"You know babe, you shine bright just like the moonlight," Cole compliments, turning to Karly.

Karly turns to Cole and smiles. "Thanks Colie Bear, but you shine brighter than me and the moon."

Cole doesn't argue, just laughs and kisses Karly on the cheek. Then they look up and continue to watch and enjoy the moonlight.


End file.
